Savior
by Metaphoric.Love
Summary: Spoliers for 2x15 Teachers and Pupils.  Cal decides to step up and be the savior for once. Callian friendship.


A/N: Something that I felt like I needed to write, felt like for once Cal deserved to be the savior at the Lightman Group, and unfortunately I don't own any of them : ) Please read and review.

* * *

Gillian Foster was surprised to walk into the Lightman Group early in the morning and find the doors unlocked and a few lights on. She sets her things down in her office and heads to the kitchen, amazed to find coffee already in the pot and at least three full filters along with food wrappers littering the trash that was changed the night before. Gillian fills a cup for herself and puts some cream and sugar in it before taking a drink as she leaves the kitchen and heads toward the lighted office of her partner. She walks in and is immensely surprised to see Cal standing behind his desk with a phone in each hand. He's wearing his clothes from the previous day though his sleeves are rolled to his elbow and the fabric is much more rumpled then the day before. Cal wedges one phone to his shoulder and holds a finger up to Gillian as he puts his glasses on before speaking, in what she assumed was Hindi. After a few moments and jotting a few things down Cal hangs up the one phone and speaks on the other one, taking a drink out of his coffee as he listens to the other side. After finishing that call Cal sets down the phone and looks at Gillian.

"What are you doing here love…it's…" Cal looks at his watch, his eyes widening as he sees the time.

"Seven thirty…that is why I'm wondering why you're _still_ here." Cal sits down in his office chair and starts to tidy up the files on his desk, eventually making a stack of about thirty.

"Being the billion dollar man." Cal separates the main stack into six smaller stacks.

"In the past 13 hours I have not only finished off three pots of coffee and two boxes of that sugary cereal you keep here, but I have also managed to _complete_ six cases for a total of seven million dollars, and secure approximately 25 more around the world. I have three from China, four from Japan, ten from the US, two from Brazil, and six from the home country, for one point three five billion dollars over the next three months. Which makes a nice total of one point four billion…we're going to be knackered but it'll pay off the equity firm, get Clara out of here and keep us going for a long time after that…" Cal puts the stack of already completed files in Gillian's hands as he stands in front of her.

"Now, I am going to run to the gym, take a shower, get all nice and cleaned up, and be back to pick you up at eight thirty, we have an appointment spree we need to get started on. Okay?" Cal raises his eyebrows, rocking on his feet, as Gillian nods slowly, confusion and shock, stopping her from saying anything as Cal leaves the office. When he returns an hour later Gillian stops him and pulls him into her office.

"Why did you do all of this?"

"Because…I've told you before and I'll tell you a thousand more times…we would be working out of a shoe box if it wasn't for you, but just because you got us into this place doesn't mean that I can't do my share to keep us afloat…" Cal takes his glasses off and puts them in his pocket.

"This is all I have Gillian…this is years and years and years of my life at stake and for once in my life I'm going to stand up for it." Cal smiles and bows his head slightly as Gillian leans up and kisses Cal's cheek before pulling back with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Now come on, we've got to get moving." Cal claps his hands as Gillian picks up her bag and heads toward the door, jerking slightly when Cal stops her.

"Grab the finance files…we need to take those with." Cal looks at Gillian, telling her that his request was simply that. Gillian nods and opens up the top drawer of her filing cabinet before pulling out a thick file that had copies of their finance records in it. Cal puts a hand on the small of Gillian's back, walking her out to the car and opening her door for her.

"Thanks." Gillian smiles as Cal nods and shuts the door once she gets in, going round to his side before getting in himself.

"Who are we meeting with?" Gillian asks as Cal turns the car on and backs out of his space.

"We are going to city hall to speak with the Mayor, then we are going to lunch with the Director of the FBI, the DOJ, and the General…after that we have a meeting with the governor of Virginia and then we have a short break before dinner with the director of the CIA."

"And you scheduled all of this last night?" Gillian inquires with amazement of his sudden strike of organization. Cal nods and parks in the City Hall parking lot. He turns the car off and looks at Gillian.

"Tell me I'm not crazy for doing all of this…"

"You're not crazy." Gillian smiles and gets out, waiting for Cal at the front of the car before following him inside.

* * *

Cal watches Gillian run her finger around the rim of her glass as they sit in his office drinking scotch from mismatched soda cups. Cal finishes off his glass and sets it next to the bottle before nudging Gillian with his foot.

"Pretty successful 24 hours we had…" Cal tilts his head as he watches his partner. Gillian nods and smiles tiredly, taking a sip of her scotch.

"Thank you…for doing everything you've done for the company lately." Gillian speaks tiredly as Cal nods and smiles at her.

"Thank you for what you've done." Cal tells Gillian in earnest as she drains her glass before setting it down and standing up.

"I should get home."

"Yeah me too…Em was having Dick over for a movie night…"

"Cal…" Gillian smiles and shakes her head as she leans over and picks up her shoes. Cal gets up himself and picks up his bag putting a hand on the small of Gillian's back as he walks with her to her office.

"We're gonna do this Cal…" Gillian nods and smiles at Cal, once again leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah we are…I'll see you tomorrow Gill." Cal smiles down at Gillian, enjoying the height difference between them for a moment.

"Night love." Cal squeezes Gillian's hand before leaving the office, happy and secure in the knowledge that the doors wouldn't be closing finally for a long time.

* * *

The end (remember review!)


End file.
